


Rapid Fall

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Hogwarts Express, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Immagini delle sere precedenti ad Hogwarts sfrecciarono impietose e non richieste, di nuovo davanti agli occhi di Harry. Malfoy che non alzava il calice quando Silente indiceva il brindisi in suo onore, Harry… ma soprattuto Malfoy che esibiva la sua faccia pallida e beffarda ostinatamente voltata verso Goyle, immerso in una conversazione bisbigliante quando Silente annunciava la morte di Cedric ed il ritorno di Voldemort. Il padre di Draco in quel cimitero, ad incitare Voldemort perché lo uccidesse in fretta…lo stomaco di Harry si colmò di qualcosa di freddo e violento, le orecchie presero a ronzargli.Era balzato in piedi senza rendersene conto. Hermione e Ron lo scrutavano con vigili occhi scintillanti, i loro sguardi andavano da lui a Malfoy. Ma ora sul volto pallido e beffardo di quel ragazzetto smilzo, ormai alto quasi quanto lui c’era qualcosa.In totale contrasto col suo tono di voce, ma c’era.Qualcosa(...)





	Rapid Fall

**Rapid Fall**

 

 

 

 

 

  
Harry fissava il sedile di fronte a se’.   
Ron ed Hermione avevano smesso di gettargli quelle occhiate preoccupate e dense di ansia.   
Harry staccò un altro morso della sua cioccorana.  
Nessuno parlava nello scompartimento, così al ragazzo sembrava quasi di sentire il suono dei suoi pensieri… forse perché erano pensieri dolorosi e pesanti, una vera ondata che minacciava di sommergerlo.  
Cedric Diggory era appena morto. Un Silente attorniato da stendardi neri in segno di lutto aveva annunciato al banchetto di fine anno la rinascita di Voldemort, non più tardi di un mese prima.  
 _Difficile che ricordi del genere non urlassero, impressi a fuoco com’erano._  
Da un mese a quella parte Harry cercava di non pensarci, ma era impossibile.  
Aveva dovuto rivivere gli avvenimenti a caldo, dopo essere sfuggito a Voldemort ancora una volta… raccontando quanto aveva visto al Preside, mentre Sirius era accanto a lui e gli stringeva forte la spalla, senza parlare. Erano cose che gli impedivano di dimenticare, di ritrovare una qualche forma di equilibrio. Nessuno sembrava essersene accorto, ma Harry stava vacillando.  
Silente lo capiva e questa era una certezza benefica. Era stata la prima e l’ultima volta in cui il Preside aveva concesso che gli venissero rivolte domande, poi aveva espressamente chiesto anche ai suoi amici di tartassarlo, di aspettare che lui fosse pronto a parlarne.  
Harry gli era stato immensamente grato, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare nemmeno a Silente come si sentiva.

 

* * *

  
In fondo ai suoi occhi la morte di Cedric urlava, il suo viso freddo pallido ed inespressivo continuava a strisciare sordidamente in fondo alla sua mente.  
Harry se ne stava seduto con il lento dondolio dell’espresso per Hogwarts sotto, a scandire il ritmo dei suoi pensieri.  
Gli andava bene che ne’ Ron ne’ Hermione trovassero altri argomenti di conversazione, per il momento.  
Ma aveva appena infilato la mano nel sacchetto di dolci di Mielandia di Ron, deciso a cercare qualcosa di diverso dal cioccolato quando la porta dello scompartimento si era aperta bruscamente, ed addio silenzio.

 

Tiger, Goyle e Malfoy erano sulla porta.   
Fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio era una macchia indistinta ed una strana luce intermittente solcava il cielo, grigia e fredda, facendosi strada tra cumuli di strane nubi gonfie di pioggia. Baluginò per un secondo sul volto pallido ed aguzzo di Draco quella luce, mentre Harry osservava il suo sorriso beffardo allargarsi lentamente - quasi a fatica.

Ormai tutti i presenti fissavano i nuovi arrivati. L’aria di disinvolta ed amichevole tranquillità del ritorno a casa era scomparsa senza lasciare traccia… ora lo scompartimento era pervaso da una tensione esplosiva.

Immagini delle sere precedenti ad Hogwarts sfrecciarono impietose e non richieste, di nuovo davanti agli occhi di Harry. Malfoy che non alzava il calice quando Silente indiceva il brindisi in suo onore, Harry… ma soprattuto Malfoy che esibiva la sua faccia pallida e beffarda ostinatamente voltata verso Goyle, immerso in una conversazione bisbigliante quando Silente annunciava la morte di Cedric ed il ritorno di Voldemort. Il padre di Draco in quel cimitero, ad incitare Voldemort perché lo uccidesse in fretta…

lo stomaco di Harry si colmò di qualcosa di freddo e violento, le orecchie presero a ronzargli.  
Era balzato in piedi senza rendersene conto. Hermione e Ron lo scrutavano con vigili occhi scintillanti, i loro sguardi andavano da lui a Malfoy. Ma ora sul volto pallido e beffardo di quel ragazzetto smilzo, ormai alto quasi quanto lui c’era qualcosa.

_In totale contrasto col suo tono di voce, ma c’era._   
_Qualcosa._

“Stiamo cercando di non pensarci, vero? Stiamo cercando di dimenticare…”

Sussurrò Malfoy dolcemente, con un ulteriore guizzo di scherno negli occhi pallidi.  
Poi, senza attendere risposta, e violento come le rapide di un fiume:  
“Te l’avevo detto, no qual’era il partito giusto? Anni fa! Ti avevo avvertito sullo stringere amicizia con certa plebaglia!” il suo braccio magro scattò in direzione di Ron ed Hermione - “Ora che il Signore Oscuro è risorto, loro due saranno i primi ad essere spazzati via, ma che dico, Babbanofili e Mezzosangue al completo saranno spazzati via! Anzi, il primo è stato Diggory, per cui…”

  
Ma un lampo accecante dilagò nello scompartimento, cancellando il mondo per un attimo.

Quando Harry riaprì gli occhi, ancora vagamente frastornato in piedi sulla soglia c’erano Fred e George, con le bacchette levate.  
Harry si guardò intorno… a quanto sembrava anche Ron ed Hermione avevano scagliato i loro sortilegio nello stesso istante in cui i gemelli avevano colpito, ed ora Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle erano distesi ai loro piedi, svenuti. Harry sentiva il braccio ella bacchetta stranamente formicolante. Lui non aveva colpito, aveva indugiato perché… _c’era stato qualcosa di inesplicabile negli occhi di Draco Malfoy._

  
“Abbiamo visto questi tre sgattaiolare verso il vostro scompartimento, ed abbiamo pensato di venire a vedere cosa avevano in mente…” stava dicendo Fred scavalcando Malfoy, al momento privo di sensi.

Harry abbassò gli occhi su quel viso pallido ed esangue, sulla scarpa di Fred che lo evitava per un pelo.

All’improvviso seppe di cosa si trattava: c’era dolore su quella pallida faccia appuntita. Dolore autentico, forse l’ombra della disperazione.  
Harry l’aveva vista così nitidamente che aveva riempito il mondo, ed era certo di non essersela sognata. Il mondo era finito per aria, il mondo si ricomponeva.  
Malfoy era stato veloce a spingere quella cosa assurda verso il fondo, ma Harry era stato più veloce.  
Con le ceneri della sua rabbia posate in fondo al ventre come i resti di un fuoco virulento, Harry osservò Fred e George spingere fuori dallo scompartimento i corpi svenuti di Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle. Rimase in piedi fino a che Fred, George, Ron ed Hermione non si infilarono di nuovo nello scompartimento, Ron gettandosi subito a sedere, Fred e George chiudendo la porta scorrevole con un rapido, pratico gesto.

“Ecco qui… si risveglieranno prima di Londra, comunque.”  
Stava dicendo Fred ed ora lo guardava.”Siediti, Harry!”  
Ma per qualche ragione Harry era ancora lì, impalato in piedi, fissava il punto del pavimento in cui pochi secondi prima Malfoy giaceva svenuto.  
Sentì il familiare sguardo di Hermione raggiungerlo, ma non se ne curò.

  
_Pena, e…._

“Aspettatemi qui, ho da fare un secondo.”   
Ignorando gli sguardi perplessi e sentendosi il cervello ardere come un faro, Harry corse di impulso verso la porta dello scompartimento, aprendola ed uscendo sotto gli sguardi esterrefatti dei presenti.  
Per fortuna la tenda di quella porta scorrevole lo celò del tutto quando raggiunse i tre corpi svenuti ancora riversi nello stretto corridoio del treno.  
Si chinò su Malfoy.

Si guardò freneticamente intorno. Non arrivava nessuno… in fondo al corridoio sulla destra due ragazzi apparvero e scomparvero ridendo oltre la porta scorrevole di uno scompartimento…

Harry afferrò Draco per un braccio. Il suo peso inerte lo aggredì, anche se constatò che era piuttosto leggero per essere quasi più alto di lui. Mentre Harry lo tirava su e se lo appoggiava contro la spalla sempre guardandosi freneticamente intorno lui non si mosse, non emise un lamento.

Fu una fortuna che nessuno lo vedesse trascinare Draco alla cieca verso sinistra, invocando uno scompartimento vuoto al più presto… e fu una fortuna arrivare prima di due Tassorosso, infilandosi in uno spazio vuoto tra due scompartimenti pieni di studenti del quinto anno dall’aria mesta. Il cuore di Harry tambureggiava nel petto.  
Chiuse piano la porta scorrevole, con un fruscio tirò la tendina e poi… bloccò la serratura con un incantesimo.  
Adesso che Malfoy era sul sedile, riverso e ancora svenuto, il corpo pallido abbandonato con il collo sollevato la sua ragione si era improvvisamente ridestata ed urlava.

  
_Che cosa ti è venuto in mente? Sei impazzito? Hanno ragione quelli che dicono che ti sogni e ti inventi le cose, ed hai le visioni!_

Ma Harry scosse la testa, respinse quella voce acuta.  
Sapeva cosa aveva visto. Lui non era un pazzo e non era un visionario.  
Si chinò su Draco, sul suo volto incosciente e molle.   
Mormorò un incantesimo, funi scattarono intorno a quel corpo svenuto. Harry le contemplò con un lungo sguardo pieno di incertezza, ma non revocò l’Incantesimo. Quello era pur sempre Draco Malfoy.  
Infatti, e tu sei tutto matto!  
Ancora una volta Harry non badò a quella voce nella sua mente. Invece puntò la bacchetta alla gola sollevata di Draco, cauto… gli era venuto in mente un incantesimo che aveva visto usare da Silente, su Barty Crouch.

“Innerva…” sussurrò incerto.   
Se Silente aveva usato quella formula per far contrarre la gola di Barty Jr e fargli deglutire il Veritaserum, allora… Draco tossì violentemente, in un suono secco e strozzato che atterrì Harry. E se lo aveva soffocato?

Ma poi i freddi occhi di Draco si aprirono mettendo lentamente a fuoco la stanza.  
Gli furono sufficienti pochi secondi.  
Si rianimò contorcendosi nelle funi magiche ed imprecando a bassa voce, ferocemente. Poi la sua testa scattò verso Harry, in piedi di fronte a lui, con la bacchetta ancora stretta nella mano. Imprecò ancora, questa volta più ferocemente ma ancora sottovoce, lanciando ad Harry una strana occhiata dal basso verso l’alto.  
Harry non si mosse e non disse nulla.  
Draco prese a guardarsi intorno sospettoso, come cercando di soppesare la situazione… Harry ancora non parlava, lo fissava con sguardo fermo, attento.

  
Malfoy gli lanciò una occhiata velenosa, improvvisa. Harry deglutì… era furibondo, ma lui non si era sognato quel che aveva visto. Faccenda chiusa.

  
“Lasciami immediatamente uscire di qui, Potter.”  
Harry non fece una piega, ma questa volta sentì le parole uscirgli di bocca spontaneamente ed erano quelle che davano voce alla domanda più urgente.

  
“Che cosa te ne frega se Voldemort mi fa fuori? Perché sei venuto a rinfacciarmi di non averti stretto la mano?”

Ecco.  
 _Ma che cosa importa adesso? Sei pazzo davvero!_

Draco sussultò nell’udire il nome di Voldemort, ma poi i suoi freddi occhi nn abbandonarono Harry.  
“Niente…”   
sillabò lentamente, freddamente. Ma Harry distinse un muscolo sul suo mento flettersi tirando improvvisamente verso il basso l’angolo sinistro della sua bocca sottile e beffarda. Ed eccola quell’espressione, ancora!

“Allora che cosa te ne frega di ammonire una feccia come me, che frequenta Babbani e Mezzosangue?   
Non ti è già chiaro da anni quello che sono?”

  
Harry si sentiva la gola bruciare, fissava Draco che continuava a dibattersi, scomodo nelle funi che gli immobilizzavano le braccia lungo il torace, ora teneva la schiena rigida e guardava dappertutto, tranne che verso Harry.

  
“Infatti. Sei un caso senza speranza.” Disse lentamente, cupamente.  
“Che cosa te ne frega se mi ammazza?”   
Ripeté Harry con voce dura ed impietosa… perché doveva insistere… non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel volto pallido ed affilato. Quella domanda sembrò fare effetto su Draco, oltrepassare per un attimo la collera che doveva provare in quel momento, intrappolato così.

  
“Niente!” Ripeté con violenza, ma questa volta il suo volto si accartocciò in una smorfia molto simile al pianto.   
_Poi, grosse lucenti lacrime gli scivolarono sulle guance pallide ed affilate._

 

Il pavimento prese ad ondeggiare sotto i piedi di Harry, forse stavano passando sopra una collina, ma lui si sentiva le scarpe incollate al pavimento dello scompartimento.  
Draco tirò rabbiosamente su con il naso.

“Maledizione!”   
Improvvisamente Harry lo vedeva, lo vedeva molto bene.  
Come se tutto il resto del treno fosse precipitato nel buio. Quel volto pallido ed aguzzo era ostinatamente girato verso la porta, visto che non era possibile togliere la traccia di quelle lacrime infamanti. Harry sapeva quanto Malfoy dovesse detestarlo in quel momento, eppure una strana espressione assurdamente dolce ed angosciata lo pervadeva, dilagava in quel volto divorando collera e rabbia…le sue spalle ossute presero a dimenarsi sotto la divisa scura.   
Una ciocca di capelli chiarissimi gli finì davanti alla fronte cerea, lui la allontanò con uno scatto impaziente del lungo collo che spuntava bianco dal colletto della veste.

“Che diavolo fai?”

Ma fu una domanda fatta da chi, in realtà conosceva la risposta, una domanda densa di una indicibile dolcissima paura e di uno stordimento ammalianti.

Harry gli raggiunse le labbra.  
Le sentì sussultare, fremere e poi… _cedergli._

  
Si aprì come un grosso petalo di una di quelle piante della serra di Erbologia, quelle che quando le sfioravi si ritraevano ma poi improvvisamente quando avevi già voltato la schiena deciso a desistere ecco che ti divoravano.

  
Sentì Malfoy genere sommessamente contro di se’… la sua lingua agiva di testa sua, sembrava conoscere assurdamente tutto aver aspettato quel momento, come il resto del suo essere. Come era possibile?  
Piangeva di nuovo, a calde lacrime questa volta, Harry le sentì scivolare sul suo volto pallido, sulla pelle bruciante delle sue stesse guance.

La mano destra di Harry si era alzata di testa sua, le sue dita erano dietro quella nuca bionda.  
Sentì Draco emettere un singhiozzo liquido quanto si staccarono, ma quegli occhi erano appannati e duri e per un attimo infinito gli fissarono le labbra, come se non vedessero che quelle… Draco gli si tuffò ancora contro, inarcandosi, ancora e ancora le loro bocche si unirono, sembravano due fiere intente a sbranarsi.

_Era un bacio, sembrava una lotta tra due nemici mortali._

Quando Harry rialzò di nuovo la testa lui emise un altro singhiozzo spezzato. Aveva le guance pallide ed affilate chiazzate di rosso e di lacrime ed la mano di Harry dietro la nuca bruciava, si vedeva dal modo in cui Draco cercava di non guardarlo negli occhi. Quel corpo ossuto palpitava sotto il suo palmo rigido, Harry poteva sentire il ritmo del respiro, rapidissimo gonfiare e sgonfiare quella schiena… ma la sua mente taceva, tutto il mondo era attutito, il resto del mondo era precipitato su quelle pallide guance bagnate, e lì giaceva morto.

 

La mano destra di Harry alzò la bacchetta, rilasciò l’incantesimo che teneva le funi al suo posto…qualcosa si mosse, all’erta dentro di lui … ma Draco sussultò solamente, rendendosi conto di essere libero. Le sue mani si strinsero sul bordo del sedile, lui non si mosse. Non si alzò. Invece, puntò su Harry quello sguardo ancora umido e stravolto, ora pieno di una strana furia ardente che lo rivoltava.

  
“Sei contento adesso?”  
Harry incrociò il suo sguardo stravolto, pallido.  
“Si.”

  
Malfoy emise un verso incredulo, ma non replicò. Sembrava furioso con se’ stesso ed Harry lo conosceva troppo bene, si rese conto con sgomento per non aspettarsi il sorriso beffardo, tagliente che ora vedeva comparire di nuovo sul quel volto stravolto, che non lo guardava.   
Ma non era impazzito di fronte alla consapevolezza di ciò che aveva appena fatto.  
Aveva baciato Draco Malfoy ed ora si sentiva pervaso da una calma profonda.  
Tanto profonda da concedergli di restarsene lì a guardarlo contorcersi sul sedile, lasciandosi catturare ancora una volta da quei pallidi occhi grigi.  
“Dimmi, Potter… tu ci giochi mai con quel buchino che abbiamo sotto le palle? Perché a me sembra proprio di si…”  
Ma Harry non sentì la nota collera invaderlo al suono delle sue punzecchiature, non ora. “Tu no invece?”  
Sparò seccamente. Draco fece una smorfia, il suo sorriso languì… poi Draco gli rivoltò contro uno sguardo tremendo, bruciante, che Harry non gli aveva mai visto prima.

Una strana fitta altrettanto sconosciuta lo attraversò da capo a piedi.

“ _Secondo te?_ ”  
Rincarò Draco veneficamente.   
Poi le sue lunghe gambe si mossero, schiudendosi. Harry registrò quel gesto strano, così impudico eppure assurdo, ora Draco era lì, messo sdraiato sul sedile, a fissarlo con quegli strani occhi folli e ancora umidi… forse là fuori lo stavano cercando, forse si chiedevano che fine avesse fatto…ma poi gli afferrò a tradimento la mano sinistra e se la premette addosso.  
Harry crollò quasi sul sedile, si sentì attraversare da un brivido paragonabile ad una lunga scossa di elettricità… avvertì i contorni dell’erezione dell’altro sotto la stoffa, gli si rivelarono come un lampo.

Draco li tirò a se’, lo guidò, Harry sentì le dita della mano aprirsi. Chiuse il palmo, poi lo rilasciò…non sapeva proprio bene quello che stava facendo ma, gli rimandò la mente attutita aveva già fatto varie volte lo stesso a se’ stesso… quanto poteva essere diverso?   
Ancora una volta non lo sconvolse la chiara, limpida consapevolezza di volerlo.

  
Il gemito molle con cui Draco rispose a quel suo tocco lo riscosse, lo riportò alla realtà. Ora aveva gli occhi chiusi, le sue dita si erano rilasciate, si protendeva con il bacino contro Harry, cercando famelico le sue dita addosso.

 

_“ Dai… ti prego… non me ne frega più niente.”_

Lo supplicò Draco con quella voce piagnucolosa.   
Le ginocchia di Harry si piegarono, lui riuscì ad accoccolarsi in tempo sul fondo dello scompartimento.

Adesso anche la sua erezione si era risvegliata, ma lui fissò il cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro, rigonfio… Draco se ne stava abbandonato di fronte a lui, per metà disteso, per metà riverso. Con i metodici sussulti del treno sotto di se’ e la campagna che correva e correva, Harry osservò le proprie dita tremanti slacciare la chiusura che aveva davanti.  
Si tuffò contro quella carne pallida non appena fu libera, cercandola con la lingua.  
Draco si inarcò verso l’alto quando il suo tocco lo raggiunse in un punto delicato, sotto l’erezione… Harry avvertì la curva di quel sesso premergli il profilo, il suo sterno si riempì di qualcosa di liquido… gli abbassò di scatto le vesti, ancora, per raggiungere quel punto che sentiva così caldo, sotto la dolce curva che dai testicoli digradava fino all’inforcatura delle cosce.

La sua bocca percorse i contorni di quel segreto, lo esplorò… poi Harry gli afferrò le ginocchia, gliele separò. Draco emise un lamento fioco, ora lo fissava però, si era riscosso… era come se aspettasse qualcosa, ma cosa?

Harry abbassò automaticamente gli occhi tra quelle pallide cosce aperte contro il sedile. Poi vide… laggiù, l’apertura di Draco era un tenero solco rosa. Non aveva mai visto un altro ragazzo così da vicino, certo qualche volta si era sbirciato allo specchio, ed aveva guardato anche sotto in quel punto lì… ma non sapeva come dire ciò che la sua mente stava formulando senza sembrare rozzo o peggio maleducato, non sapeva come dare parola all’evidenza.

  
_Il suo corpo è stato penetrato - dilagò come una rivelazione._  
Le dita di Harry ora percorrevano delicatamente i contorni di quell’apertura, saggiandola, accarezzandola. Non potendo dare voce alla sua muta domanda, e visto che al momento non importava poi più di tanto si riabbassò di nuovo… Draco lo guidò con i gesti, ora però il suo braccio si era infilato tra il torace e il gomito di Harry e lui gli saggiava il cavallo dei pantaloni a sua volta, con tocchi incerti e quanto mai teneri.

 

Sentì il suo piacere montare piano piano, infine riempirgli la gola a sorpresa.

  
Draco non si concesse che qualche attimo contro lo schienale del sedile, vinto. La sua mano destra saggiava Harry con più decisione e ormai il ragazzo si sentiva scoppiare nella divisa.

Harry si sentì aprire la chiusura delle vesti e scivolare contro quel volto pallido ed affilato, contro quelle labbra.  
Draco non era titubante quanto lui e la cosa lo sconvolse come la scoperta che probabilmente Draco aveva già rapporti, anche se nella mente di Harry non c’era spazio al momento per il pensiero.

Le ginocchia presero a tremargli, tutto venne spazzato via, tutto correva verso il suo apice… tutto il suo intero corpo parve dissolversi e riversarsi tra le dita pallide e sottili di Draco e poi in un trionfo potentissimo dentro la sua gola.

Rimasero così, semplicemente, per qualche attimo.  
Harry ad occhi chiusi.  
Senza chiedersi se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di riaprirli.  
Draco ritirandosi su goffamente la veste con gesti un po’ impacciati.  
Harry con il collo sollevato, ancora anelante e con le gambe che lentamente ridiventavano solide.

Poi Harry sembrò rendersi conto di essere ancora mezzo nudo ed allungò freneticamente il braccio alla ricerca dei pantaloni. Draco invece si stava già riallacciando la divisa. Le movenze dei sue ragazzi si intrecciarono in una specie di danza fluida.

Ora Draco aveva finito e lo fissava.   
Harry ricambiò quello sguardo, saltò due bottoni, dovette ricominciare da capo.  
C’era in fondo a quello sguardo guizzante una tremenda consapevolezza.   
Ed Harry sentì che la sua muta domanda stava per avere una risposta.

“Mio padre si incazzerebbe a morte, se lo sapesse. Gli hai tolto il privilegio assoluto Potter.”

Sentì Draco mormorare e per la prima volta da quando era entrato lì dentro, si sentì veramente e sinceramente colto di sorpresa.  
Ma ora lo sguardo di Draco, che spiava la sua reazione era pieno di una specie di ammiccamento duro, quello sguardo pallido ed ancora languido di piacere stava dicendo…

_“Noo…”_

Esalò Harry automaticamente, sentendosi improvvisamente rivoltare da capo a piedi come un guanto. Per nulla sconvolto, Draco balzò in piedi, e lo raggiunse. Sorrideva.  
Harry sentì quelle mani pallide afferrarlo per il viso, Draco raggiunse il suo volto sgomento con un rapido bacio. “Sii…”

Sussurrò ancora, ma rideva di un riso tremendo, quasi storto, per metà euforia, per metà puro fiotto di angoscia. Harry gli passò automaticamente una mano dietro la vita sottile, mentre poco a poco la sua mente rivoltava le parole di Draco e realizzava… Lo sguardo di Draco guizzò nel suo ed era così orribile che ridesse ora, così tremendo…Harry gli portò le mani al collo, quasi lo scosse, facendolo oscillare, Draco ne approfittò per sfiorargli ancora le labbra, ma Harry parlò sopra quella bocca in un sussurro.

Quattro lunghi anni di odio e di livore correvano via come non fossero mai esistiti, di fronte a quegli occhi pallidi.  
 _“ Dimmi che non vuoi dire quello che penso… dimmelo.”_

Ed era quasi un ordine quel mormorio accorato ma fermo. Distinse le labbra di Draco aprirsi ancora in quel sorriso tremendo…  
“ Piantala di ridere!” Ma Draco non gli dava retta… piano piano lo scompartimento diventava sempre più stretto, intorno a loro… quel treno aveva percorso mille miglia, aveva solcato due universi in pochi chilometri.

Draco non si staccò da lui, Harry lo sentì fremergli addosso, il contatto con quel lungo corpo pallido era sconvolgente. il ragazzo gli portò le labbra vicino all’orecchio, quando parlò quelle solleticarono Harry facendogli accapponare la pelle.   
Aveva i capelli di Draco contro il volto… ne inalò l’odore a pieni polmoni, reagendo di istinto. Come in risposta, Draco gli si avvicinò ancora di più.   
“ Guarda che a me piace, Potter. Da matti. _Gli sono saltato addosso io_ …Guarda che io sono Draco Malfoy, il tipo poco raccomandabile che…”  
Improvvisamente Harry si sentì colmare dalla rabbia.  
Costrinse Draco a guardarlo negli occhi, forse tirandolo indietro troppo bruscamente.  
Lui non gli si oppose, ma lasciò vagare sul suo volto uno sguardo improvvisamente stordito, languido.  
 _“Il tipo poco raccomandabile che semplicemente ha un bastardo indegno per padre.”_

 

_Che cosa diavolo aveva appena detto?_  
 _Cosa?_  
Adesso lo avrebbe schiantato, di sicuro… adesso sarebbe scoppiato un putiferio… ma ad Harry non importava!

_Come poteva tacere adesso, come?_   
_Che schifo era mai quello?_

 

  
“Non importa.” Disse Draco all’improvviso staccandosi del tutto da lui.   
Ma Harry non si si sentiva più come quando era partito… _non era più lo stesso ragazzo che aveva lasciato Hogwarts e non era neanche più lo stesso che aveva riportato il corpo di Diggory ai suoi genitori…no adesso fissava questo ragazzo pallido, dal volto aguzzo che aveva sempre odiato e non poteva lasciar perdere._ “Importa, invece!”  
“No.”  
“Ti ripeto di si.”  
“Senti…” iniziò Draco, con un tono secco, ma ragionevole, e sconvolgente. Non era il tono che Harry gli sentiva usare con lui, non lo era proprio. _Non era l’unico ad essere cambiato, allora?_

“Cerca di non crepare. Voglio dire, continua così.”  
Harry lo fissò, semplicemente esterrefatto. Draco era arrossito.  
“Voglio dire, mi darebbe fastidio se tu ci lasciassi le penne. Non lo so…credo. Mi darebbe proprio fas…”  
Ma Harry era di nuovo contro di lui, e aveva troncato le sue parole con le proprie labbra.

 

Tutto gli vorticò intorno impietosamente, peggio dei ricordi della Coppa, peggio dei ricordi del cimitero, peggio del moncherino zampillante sangue di Codaliscia, peggio della faccia diffidente di Caramell e del dolore di Sirius, peggio di Voldemort che lo fissava con occhi folli e peggio dei volti dei suoi genitori che gli parlavano durante l’incanto Reversus.  
Ma non erano bastati quegli eventi a spezzarlo, e non ci sarebbe riuscito questo.

Si staccò. Draco sembrava molle e stravolto sotto il suo braccio, ma fece un passo indietro. Lo fissò, la sua figura si delineava cruda contro le luci basse dello scompartimento.   
Fuori era notte… Harry si rese conto con sgomento che erano quasi arrivati a Londra. Il cielo oltre il finestrino moriva, rosso e nero nel tramonto.

Guardò quel pallore, brusco ed evidente contro l’ambiente via via più scuro, voci fuori dalla tenda tirata dello scompartimento si risvegliavano, Draco era lì, in piedi, controllava di aver tutti gli abiti al posto giusto. Abiti di alta classe, costosi abiti per il ricco rampollo.

Draco strinse la cintura sui fianchi magri…era ora di muoversi.  
Il ricco rampollo tornava nella casa dove… dove…

Harry deglutì saliva, deglutì il suo sapore, deglutì angoscia e lacrime e un desiderio feroce, impietoso. Draco osservava la porta dello scompartimento, aveva cercato di aprirla. Gli mandò uno sguardo limpido ed interrogativo. Harry sollevò il proprio incantesimo, la porta poteva scorrere ora.  
Non appena la mano di Draco scattò in quel gesto definitivo, Harry si rianimò.  
“Esci qualche istante dopo di me, manca solo un chilometro, o poco più…” lo anticipò Draco in tono pratico, il suo lungo collo si tese sbirciando cautamente fuori dallo scompartimento. Poi il ragazzo intercettò lo sguardo di Harry. Fece un rapido cenno con la mano.  
“Non ci pensare. Non mi fa mai male… te l’ho detto, mi piace.”

  
_“ Ma porco mondo!”_

Harry non imprecava mai, eppure quella volta se la sentì salire dal cuore, pura e dura. Draco sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito. Harry continuò a guardarlo impotente, con il volto contratto.  
“Comunque, mi toccherà dirgli che adesso voglio solo una persona.”  
Harry ci mise un po’ a registrare quelle parole, ma quando arrivarono, ne fu sommerso. Ora Draco aveva aperto la porta dello scompartimento.  
Sorrideva, piano, e lo guardava con occhi liquidi.  
“C’è una sola faccia che vedo, quando chiudo gli occhi, Potter. Quindi vedi di non farti ammazzare.”  
E con queste ultime parole, Draco Malfoy si fiondò in corridoio.

 


End file.
